Game?
by Blue lightning of the night
Summary: Max learns a new game from from someone, and decides to teach it to Tyson. Tyson doesn't really know this game, so it helps Max with his plans. But what are his plans? And will Tyson discover it?


**HI, guys! This is a one-shot. And I hope this is funny. But it may be a failed attempt too. I don't know.**

 **And this was a dare. But someone forgot that they had given me such a dare.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Forgive me for my spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Now on with the story….**

Max was now rampaging through the book shelf in Tyson's room. He was not at all shocked to find comics and beyblade-related magazines. But the magazines looked untouched and new. 'Probably Chief asked Tyson to buy them to improve his skills. Poor Kenny!' Max thought giggling.

But he doesn't have the time by his side now. Tyson may arrive through that door any second now. If he missed this opportunity, he may have to wait for twenty-four hours to do this all over again. And having a packet of chocolates going to waste… Max couldn't even think about it.

'It's now or never.' Max thought to himself, as he just rearranged the books perfectly, as if they've never been touched by the blonde. He smirked to himself, 'I can't wait to move to the next step.'

As if in cue, Tyson came into his room banging his door wide-open. "Nice to be back from training, isn't it, Dragoon?" He asked his Dragon beyblade. The blue-eyed blader ran to sit on the bed, like he had planned nothing.

The champion blader finally noticed Max and acknowledged him, "Hey, Maxy! You completed your training way faster than any of us. How could you leave us behind?" Tyson pouted and whined at the end.

Max lifted his hands in defense and spoke, "Geez, Calm down, Tyson. I had some important work to complete. Dad asked me to help him in the shop, so that's why…" He just trailed off. Tyson nodded, satisfied by the reason. But he again whined, "You could've said it to me. I would've come to help too."

Max thought of an excuse which would go well with the lie. He finally got it, "It was just a… simple work. So, I thought I could do that alone. And I didn't want to disturb you." Tyson sighed and sat on the revolving chair and spun around, "Whatever you say, Max."

Max knew Tyson was not satisfied with the reply, but he decided to not question it any further. Max was grateful for that.

Tyson, after spinning for a couple of minutes, decided to settle down by his study table. He picked out a cloth from one of the drawers, and started to clean Dragoon, mumbling, "You are the best bit-beast, Dragoon. No one can beat us when we are together."

"Draciel and I can!" Max showed his green beyblade proudly. Tyson smiled proudly, "We'll see about that. How 'bout a battle in the park?" Max realized that his mouth had almost betrayed his whole plan. He can't go to the park, not now.

"We'll see about that after a couple of hours, Tyson." Max asked a bit tensely. "Sure, I don't want to battle you when you're not at your best." Tyson said cockily. "No, that's not the reason." Max said, trying to control a smirk from crawling across his face.

Tyson finally turned around to see his friend in the eye. "Then what is?" He asked with a brow raised in confusion. The Max he knew was never this quiet or would give pointless answers. So, this was a bit puzzling to him.

"It's that I learned this new game. Pocky game." Max said as he removed a box of chocolates from his orange overall's pocket. Tyson was now bewildered. "Pocky what?" He asked, confusion written on his face.

Max sighed a bit, and motioned Tyson to the floor next to the bed, in front of the book shelf. Max just hoped that everything was according to plan. He then turned to face Tyson, who had his eyes scanning the chocolate box like a predator. The Draciel wielder took out a long cylindrical piece of chocolate from the box.

Tyson's eyes followed the chocolate, and Max noticed it, and sweat dropped. "You're drooling, Tyson." Tyson finally looked at Max and wiped his mouth. "Sorry, the chocolate looks delicious." He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

The champion scanned his best friend's hands again. This time it's not for the chocolate, but for any signs of playing the 'game'. "So…What's that game?" Tyson asked, crossing his legs, rocking back and fro in excitement, and his eyes shining with curiosity.

'So excited, huh?' Max thought and giggled. The navy-haired blader pouted and asked, "Are you gonna giggle all day or say me what the game is?" The blonde waved his hands in defense, "Calm down, Tyson. And we'll learn the game by playing it."

Tyson found nothing wrong with that, and so he accepted. "Fine. But be quick." He asked a bit enthusiastically. Max brought one end of that chocolate towards Tyson's mouth. "Now, hold the end of this chocolate by your lips, and do not let it go. And Tyson, don't bite it until I tell you too."

Tyson grabbed the chocolate as told, but he held it with his teeth, careful not to bite and muttered, "It's not like I'll eat anything that enters my mouth." But in truth, the chocolate slightly melted in his mouth due to his body temperature, and he is finding it hard to resist the temptation to bite it. 'Can't we quickly get over with this?!' His mind yelled.

But those thoughts vanished like they were never present at the first place, when something else happened. Max took the other end in his mouth. He could now feel the breath of his best friend on his face.

The champion's face heated up, and changed to different shades of red. He was about to let go of that chocolate, but Max came to the rescue, "Uh, Uh, Uh, Tyson. You leave, you lose." He said mockingly. Tyson was now forced to have a hold on that chocolate.

"So….What's next?" Tyson asked impatiently. Max looked at the dragoon wielder, and said through his teeth, "We'll take turns biting it. The first one to let go loses." Tyson's eyes popped out of his eye sockets. "What?!" He yelled.

Tyson still was red in face. He seriously did not expect the Draciel wielder to pull him into such a game. "Go on, Tys!" Max said smirking a little. 'I don't know where this is going to…' Tyson thought as he took a small bite, controlling his urges to gulp down the whole chocolate.

Max was a little annoyed by the small bite, so in retaliation he took a big bite. Tyson's face was still dark, and Max's eyes shone in awe. 'I never thought Tyson could be so red.' They were slowly biting the chocolate.

Tyson was just nibbling very small pieces, much to his stomach and Max's dismay. But battery doesn't last forever, so Max has to do it quick. Max tried his best to pull off a puppy face, and said, "This game is gonna go on forever if you take small bites, Tyson."

Tyson took a slightly bigger bite. Tyson tried to take his mind off the scenario in front of his eyes. He tried to think about something else. But all he could think about was the chocolate and its divine taste. 'It's so wonderful, that I would eat it in one mouthful.'

But that thought led him to look at his friend, and how close their faces were to each other. He couldn't help but avert his eyes to the wall. Soon after a few bites, their lips were so close that each of them could feel the heat radiating.

Max was trying to control his laughter at how embarrassed the great three time world champion was. He looked at the gap between the lips. It was a few centimeters, that's all. Max thought grimly, 'If my plan didn't go according to sketch, I'll be kissing my best friend. I certainly didn't want to do that. But I am willing to take the risk.'

Another couple more bites, now just a few mere millimeters of chocolate was separating the two friends from kissing each other. Tyson was freaking out on the inside. He wanted to leave the stick, and hide his face somewhere. 'But no. The world champion would never run away from a challenge.' He thought to himself.

But he viewed at the distance again, and he isn't of sure anything. He could see in his mind, about the next day's news flash.

' _Breaking News: The three time World Champion is found kissing his friend, Max Tate who also happens to be his team mate in Blade Breakers. Is the world champion, Tyson Granger, a gay? We'll find out in our interview with him_.'

Another image flashed in his brain.

' _A group of reporters were surrounding Tyson. They were asking questions like a machine gun firing mercilessly at its enemy. "Are you in love with Max?" "Is this going to affect your career?" "Are you a gay?" And many questions. Tyson was trying to convince them, "No, I don't love him. He is just my friend. Someone spread the wrong news…_ '

On the other hand, Max knew what exactly Tyson was thinking. I mean, he is his best friend. The blonde could almost see the news flashes in those dark brown eyes, like a television. But he decided to break it.

Tyson came back to reality when he finally realized Max waving his hand in front of his eyes. Max called, "Tyson!" Tyson smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, zoned out a bit." But coming back to reality made everything, every embarrassing moment, come back with a vengeance.

He could feel the Draciel wielder's breath on his face, and he smelled of…. Chocolate? 'How many boxes has he eaten without me?' Tyson thought. But the warm air exhaled by the blonde made him realized that, this game is not over, yet.

His face changed from a light pink dusted on his cheeks to a fully flushed face. Max's eyes opened in wonder, 'Tyson became Tyson Tomato.' It was Tyson's turn now. He just nibbled a very small bite.

'I truly won't waste my first kiss on you, Max. It's for someone special, on some special timing. Like the witch of eighth grade. But not you, Maxy.' He thought to himself. He knew nothing can help it. So he closed his eyes, and prayed for some miracle to happen.

Max glanced at the space between their mouths and decided the game to end. He bit the part of that stick inside his mouth and pulled away, putting an end to the uncomfortable closeness. "You won, Tyson. Just like a champion." Max stood up and patted his friend's back before taking his seat on the bed.

Tyson opened his eyes, his face still flustered. He blinked a couple of times to check he was not dreaming. He looked at the pocky stick still extending from his mouth, and turned his head towards the defensive style blader sitting happily at his bed, giving him a closed eye smile.

After seeing Max in such a calm state, Tyson was confused. 'Was everything a dream?' He could feel the taste of that stick in his mouth. So, it can't be a dream. Tyson finally took the courage to ask Max something important.

"Max, who, by any chance, taught this game to you?" Tyson tried to keep his anger in check. That person is going to be so dead.

"Oh, it's none other than our captain. Kai." Max smiled jovially, though he knew what Tyson was planning, so he added, "I think he'll be resting by the riverside now."

Tyson nodded, and eyes glinted in anger. "Right, Thanks, Maxy. I'll meet our captain, I have something very important to discuss with him." He said through his teeth, and left stamping out of the door without even waiting for a response.

Max made sure Tyson went out of the dojo, before he slid down from the bed. He looked around again to confirm, before stepping closer to the bookshelf. He smirked to himself before pushing aside some books and taking out his phone, which was still recording video.

He rearranged the books casually before taking a seat on Tyson's revolving chair. He stopped the recording, and edited the video perfectly. Which means, without any unnecessary scenes or long pauses.

When the part of Tyson gawking and thinking about the news flash came, Max added some subtitles saying, "You can see the next day news in those eyes. Just try for yourself." Now the video was perfect.

Max opened a group, and added some friends.

- _Captain Sharkfins joined the group chat_ -

- _The Great Monkey Boy joined the group chat_ -

- _Chef Nekojin joined the group chat_ -

- _Beyblade Cheerleader joined the group chat_ -

 _ **Chef Nekojin**_ : Why did you create a new group, Max?

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader** :_ We had an old one, remember? Or is Tyson rubbing off on you?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ No, I wanted to share something here. That's why I didn't add Tyson here.

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy**_ : DID SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPEN? ABOUT CHIMPANZEE?

 _ **Chef Nekojin:** _Uh… Daichi. Why are you using caps?

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader** :_ And why is your name 'Monkey boy'? Seems to me like you fell in love with Tyson's nickname~

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:** _SOMEONE CHANGED IT ONE DAY, AND I'M NOT ABLE TO CHANGE IT BACK! SOMEONE HELP ME!

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ Someone? I know who it is? I'll give you one guess.

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ UH… CAN I HAVE TWO?

 ** _Mustard Hair_ :** Really, Daichi? Who calls you like that, every single time?

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ UH…TYSON! I'M GONNA KILL THAT CHIMPANZEE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!

 ** _Chef Nekojin_ :** Stop using caps! It's annoying!

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ Sorry.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ I'll help you to change it, Daichi. First go to settings.

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ What is settings? Is it some kind of restaurant? Is the food good there?

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ *sweat drops* Leave it, Max.

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ You should expect such a reply, Max. What else can you expect from Daichi and Tyson? But I'm impressed that Tyson knew how to change his name.

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ I'm surrounded by idiots.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Oh, Kai! There you are. I was searching for you.

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ For?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ For teaching me that game. It was seriously fun.

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ What game?

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ Kai taught you a game?

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:** _THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ Shut up!

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ It's just a simple game. Anyone knows Pocky game?

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ Seriously, Max? Did Kai teach you that?

 ** _Beyblade Cheerleader:_** For once, I accept with Daichi. The world _is_ coming to an end!

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Hey, guys! He just said how the game works. Nothing more.

 _ **Mustard Hair:** _Btw, I have a video you'll surely have your interest on. Want me to post it?

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ Why else did you create this group?

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ If it's about Chimpanzee, I'm excited.

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ What is it, Max?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ *posts video*

.

.

.

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ I can surely see that in Tyson's face. I mean the news flash. But….Hahahaha…

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ Tomato Tyson is fun to watch, and are his eyes a TV or something? I thought I saw some breaking news in it…

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ This is funny! But… Did you kiss him, Max?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ NOOOO! I won't do that! I just wanted to play with him. Just that.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ And….why are you asking, Hils? Any problem? *smirks*

 ** _Beyblade Cheerleader_ :** It's nothing. Really.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Oh-kay. And Kai! I wanted to warn you about something.

 ** _Mustard Hair_ :** Tyson is coming to kill you.

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ Hn.

 _ **Chef Nekojin:** _Do you have to use your 'Hn' here too, Kai?

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ Like he's gonna answer your question, Ray. And how did you get this idea, Maxy?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Secret…

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ O.O

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ O.O

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ O.O

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ O.O

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ K-kai? Are you…alright?

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Are you sick or something, Kai? Or did we do something wrong?

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ First, Ray, You can't stutter in a text. Second, Do you have brain fever, Kai?

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ KAI LOST A NUT IN HIS BRAIN! ADMIT HIM IN A MENTAL ASYLUM!

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ Max Tate. Stay in the Dojo. I'm coming for you. Don't you dare escape.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ *gulps* Sure, Captain….But Why?

 _ **Captain Sharkfins** :_ Damn you, Tyson. Now, Max, if you want to live, hide somewhere. Tyson saw the video.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ What?!

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ That means….

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ The one who shouted was not Kai…

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ IT WAS TYSON!

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ But everyone should assemble in the riverside for training tomorrow at 5.00am sharp. No exceptions. I'll make sure you are put back to your places.

 ** _Chef Nekojin_ :** But I just asked "Are you alright?"

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ He threw my phone, when he dashed off. And you are a part of this group too, right?

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ Yeah….

 _ **Captain Sharkfins:**_ Hn.

- _Captain Sharkfins left the group-_

 _ **Beyblade Cheerleader:**_ Uh…Max. You better hide somewhere. Because Tyson just ran past my house with steam coming out of his ears.

 _ **Mustard Hair:**_ Don't worry, I'm already in the airport. I'm going to America.

 _ **The Great Monkey Boy:**_ YOU ARE GOING TO AMERICA? 

_**Mustard Hair:**_ Bye, friends! I'll miss you all, and the mustard here. 

_**Chef Nekojin:**_ Daichi! Don't use caps! And Max, why don't you run first? Tyson spotted you. 

_**Mustard Hair:**_ What?! Oh my God! Thanks Ray! I'll buy you a bottle of mustard for helping me. 

_**Beyblade Cheerleader:** _Enjoy, Ray!

 _ **Chef Nekojin:**_ Why did I help him?

 **The End.**

 **I was quite fun to write the chatting part. Thanks for whoever read this.**

 **And Neha, Oh! I see. And mine? It is Kai and …maybe Ray. Brooklyn is not that weird. I like him too.**

 **And was this funny? I really want to know this. And thanks to anyone who reads this, and reviews.**

 **And Simy. I really want to know your comments.**

 **Anyway, how was this one-shot? Good? Bad?**

 **Anything, I am open to reviews.**

 **Till then bye_Devi**


End file.
